1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory architecture or memory operations, such as writing to or reading from memory.
2. Information
Memory devices may be employed in various electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), data loggers, or navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. For example, various types of volatile or nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, or phase-change memory (PCM), just to name a few examples.
Arranging multiple memory dies in a package or connecting multiple memory devices in parallel has become a viable approach to increasing memory capacity or perhaps memory system density. Unfortunately, as the number of devices increases, physical or electrical effects may result in undesirable memory system characteristics, such as increased capacitive load, reduced bandwidth, or reduced operating speed, for example.